Puckabrina for Never?
by Take-Me-Away-Now
Summary: Puck's pranks are getting worse, and Sabrina has had enough. Then someone Sabrina knows comes to Ferryport Landing, and he's making Puck jealous! Puckabrina fluff! Bits of Dapherseed included! Rated T in case of more fluffiness then usual. Cover photo is not mine!
1. A Masterpiece

**Here are the ages of the characters-**

**Sabrina: 15 **

**Puck: 15**

**Daphne: 11**

**Red: 11**

**Mustardseed: 12**

**SPOV**

"Puck!" I scream. Blue, my hair just had to be died blue! Oh when I get my hands on that ugly, smelly, fairy boy, he's gonna get it.

I storm out of my room then head downstairs and walk into the kitchen. Red and Daphne are at the breakfast bar eating some green waffles with hot pink syrup. Gross. Daphne stares at me, a glass of milk in her hand. She starts giggling and milk goes everywhere. Most of it is on my new outfit for the first day of school.

"Ah! Daphne, these were brand new!" I grab some paper towels and Daphne and Red are whispering to each other. I grab the, now soaked, paper towels and turns around to see Puck right behind me, so the towels end up in his face. "Oh my gosh Puck, I didn't mean too! But that was totally awesome." I bite my lip to keep from smiling. Puck just smirks at me, and leans against the kitchen counter.

"Wow Grimm, you could've done better than that."

"Whatever, I am still really mad at you." I push Puck aside and throw the paper towels away. I come back and Puck pours some milk over my head.

"There my masterpiece is finished!" He tugs slightly on my blue hair. "Oh wait," he takes a handful of the pink syrup for the waffles and smothers it in my face, "there we go." Daphne's mouth is hung wide pen, and Red is staring at the floor.

I wipe some syrup on my sleeve, "You stupid Peter-Pan-Wannabe!" I scream at him.

"Me, a wannabe of that guy? I don't think so." He laughs.

"You just can't stop can you! Got to get every little joke in! Can't you be a normal person?" Tears fill in my eyes and I run upstairs in to the bathroom and lock the door.


	2. SabrinaSmiling?

**A/N: Yay i updated! Sorry to all of you who's been waiting for the next chapter! This time i added the Mystery Character! **

**Puck: She does not own the Sister's Grimm eerybody. I DO!**

**Me: What! No you don't! Your just a fictional character anyway!**

**Puck: *Starts Crying* I wanna be real!**

**Me: *Pats Puck on the back* **

**Mystery Character: She only owns me! Because she made me up!**

**Me: *Snaps fingers and Puck and MYstery Character dissapear* Enjoy!**

**3rd Person POV**

Puck stands there surprised that he had gotten to her. She usually does something back.

"Puck," Daphne says.

He turns towards her, "What?"

"Do you see what happened there? You took it to far! Now I understand that you guys fight and all, but sometimes you guys need to take time to be nice to each other!" Her voice slowly raises up to a yell.

"I don't even care about Grimm, so why should I be nice to her!" He yells back.

Daphne turns away, "Because she's hurt right now Puck."

"No she isn't! I'll even go see!" He yells. His wings pop out of his back ad he flies up the stairs.

He walks to the bathroom door and knocks, "Hey Grimm open up!"

"Um... just a minute." He hears sniffling on the other side.

"Grimm, are you ok?" Puck knocks again.

"No, not really." More sniffles.

"Gri—Sabrina, I'm sorry."

The door opens, "You are?" Sabrina is a mess. Her mascara is running and she has blue hair (No thanks to puck).

And of course Puck couldn't help but laugh, "Wow Grimm you're a mess!"

"No thanks to YOU!" She screams and runs down the stairs.

"Wait Grimm!" Puck flies down after her.

The doorbell rings and Sabrina opens the door.

"Hey Bri," Puck hears a guy voice.

"Colby? What are you doing in Ferryport Landing?" She gives him a hug and invites him in. Puck quickly puts his wings away.

"We moved here, and we looked in the phone book to order some pizza and I found a Relda Grimm, so I went looking." He smiles at Sabrina.

She smiles back, "Well, I am very happy to see you."

"Where's the little princess?" Colby asks.

Puck clears his throat, "Um excuse me?"

Sabrina turns and glares at him, "This is uh...Robin. Robin meet Colby. We've been friends from a different school when me and Daphne were orphans."

"I heard princess so I came running!" Daphne skips into the room. Her eyes go wide once she sees Colby, "COLBY!" She runs and Colby picks her up and twirls her around.

"You're getting tall. I can't really call you _little_ princess anymore can I?" He laughs.

"You can call me little all you want! I missed you so much!" She gives him a giant hug.

Puck is now getting irritated with this guy, "So, we're gonna be late for school if you keep talking."

"Oh, well I got to go get my stuff. So I'll see ya around." He says.

Sabrina nods, "Are you registering in Charming High School?"

"Ya, so I'll see you there then. You can be my guide."

"Sure Colby!" She laughs.

"Bye Bri." He walks out the door.

Daphne jumps up and down, "Colby's here! Colby's here!"

Sabrina smiles, "Ya, now let's go or we're going to be late!" Sabrina opens her back pack and wipes her mascara off. She puts her blue hair in a ponytail. "At least it's my favorite color." She whispers to herself.

"Hurry up Grimm, you're taking forever." Puck whines.

She laughs again, "Stop being a baby Puck, or you can go to daycare instead of high school." She picks up her bag and walks out the door.

**A/N: Yes i know its short! But i need inspiration. When and _if_ you review(Which i hope you do)say if you want there to be some fluff between Puck and Sabrina, Sabrina and Colby, or both! SO please R&R!**


	3. Does Puck Seem Jealous?

**A/N: Yay another update! Thanks to all who reviewed, and yes I added fluff from both characters, although Colby's is more forward. The next chapter will probably have more fluff from Puck! And I also think that Colby won't end up as a jerk because he doesn't seem like that kind of character. **

**Daphne: She does not own Sister's Grimm! And neither does Puck…**

**Puck: BUT I WANNA BE REAL *Still Crying***

**(Yes, I think it's amusing when I make Puck whine. He He.)**

**Daphne: Puck, stop being totally un-pucktastic!**

**Me: Just let the people read already!**

**Daphne: Well maybe they like it when I give the disclaimer! *Stomps off***

**Me: Enjoy!**

***PPOV***

Sabrina walks out the door and I stand there with my mouth wide open. Grimm, laughing, and smiling. Never have I seen that before. She actually likes that guy? He's all 'Hi Bri, I missed you blah, blah, blah.' He's an idiot!

"Puck, are you coming or not?" Daphne walks out the door.

"Coming Marshmallow," I call while picking up my backpack. I see Sabrina way up ahead, so I run to catch up to her.

She looks at me, "You going to insult me Fairy-boy?"

"Maybe, but I don't take orders from you!" I laugh.

She shakes her head, "It was a question, not an order Puck."

I look over at her, "You know, blue is actually a good color for you."

She smiles a little, "Your actually complimenting me?"

I feel my cheeks get hot, so I look away. "No! I was just thinking to myself how awesome my prank was!"

She laughs, "It was a good prank though. And at least it's temporary."

"Ya, I guess." I mumble as we keep walking along.

We make it to the school and I head to my locker and I find a group of girls waiting there.

"Hi Robin!" One of them says.

"How are you today?"

"Did you have a good summer?"

"Shut UP!" I yell. All of there high little voices quiet down. "Now excuse me, I need to put my stuff in my locker." They all move away and I put in my new locker combination.

"Hey Robin," A voice says behind me.

"I said leave me alone you," I turn around to see Sabrina laughing.

"That was hilarious." She covers her mouth to hide her laughter.

"No, it wasn't Grimm." I frown and turn back to my locker.

"Your being no fun!" She whines.

"Bri!" Colby calls as he walks down the hallway. I sigh and start emptying my backpack.

"Hey Colby!" Sabrina says.

"So, I have first period with Ms. Gooding(She is a human teacher)."

"Oh, me and Robin both have that."

I turn around and look at Colby, "Don't expect me to show you around." I walk off to homeroom.

***SPOV***

"Well he's crabby today." I say as I walk Colby to our first class.

"Oh and, I see that your hair is blue Bri." He smiles at me.

I grimace, "Blame Pu-I mean Robin for that."

"Ya, I don't think he likes me very much."

"Who cares, I like you." I look at him.

Colby pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I look down trying to hide my blush.

"You look cute when you blush Bri." He gently pushes my head back up to him. I lean in and we are about to kiss when…

RING RING!

The tardy bell rings. I back away and look down. "Um…follow me." I walks down the hall and into our classroom and see Puck stick his tongue out at me. I mouth the word 'Idiot' and sit down in my seat.

Ms. Gooding stands up and walks to the front of the class. "Welcome to the first day of sophomore year students…"

**A/N: Ok I have a few things that you can say in your reviews that can help me, and entertain you. So as you can see the Sister's Grimm characters give the disclaimers. So, I have a few ones that you can pick from. **

**Granny Relda**

**Mr. Canis**

**Red (Insane)**

**Red (Not-Insane)**

**Sabrina**

**Next, I need insight on what should happen to Colby, since Sabrina always ends up with Puck. So review! I need your help!**

**Daphne: Gravy!**

**Me: GO AWAY! YOU ALREADY DID THE DISCLAIMER!**


	4. Showing Signs

**A/N: AHHH! I feel so bad for not updating for like, EVER! You are allowed to virtually slap me! *Random person slpaps me* OW! But I deserve it. Insane red as disclaimer! **

**Red: He he, Kitty says that she doesn't own Sister's Grimm, he does.**

**Me: No he doesn't!**

**Red: Kitty says otherwise *Jabberwocky growls and gets ready to bite my head off***

**Me: OK OK! HE OWNS IT! EEEEEEEK! *Runs away screaming to Puck***

**Puck: Would you like to join me in crying?**

**Me: YES! **

***Puck and I both start crying***

**Red: Kitty doesn't like it when you cry!**

**Me: Please enjoy while I run away from the Jabberwocky! AHHHHHHHH!**

**PPOV:**

Grimm took a seat beside me and that stupid Colby dude sat right behind her. She was really happy around him, which was cute and really irritating at the same time. Our classes went by fast, mostly because I wasn't listening at all, just staring at Sabrina. Ok seriously, I, _The Trickster King,_ was acting like a softy, and I called Grimm, Sabrina. Geez, I have been so different since she gave me that disease called puberty. Grimm had gave that Colby kid a hug and started walking beside me, Daphne, and Red

"I am so happy Colby's here, he was so nice to us." Daphne says.

"Ya, it was so funny because he kept throwing his pencils at me," Sabrina laughs.

"He seemed to be messing around to much." I say.

Sabrina looks at me and smirks, "Like you don't? Hello can't you see that my hair is blue?"

"Well, he was doing it at school." I mutter.

"Puck, seriously?" Sabrina shakes her head, "Colby pretty much saved us from starvation at one of our foster homes."

I stare at her in shock, "You didn't eat anything?"

She sighs, "They thought we stole food from them, but we didn't, so they took away all of the food."

Daphne looks up, her eyes slightly wet, "Do we have to talk about this now?" I see Red grab Marshmallows hand.

"Sorry lil' sis." We walk back to the old lady's house, and I throw my bag to the side. "Really Puck?" Grimm grumbles. _RING RING RING! _Grimm pulls her cellphone out of her pocket, grinning at it before picking it up. "Hey Colby." Really, that stupid idiot again? Does she really have to take all her time being or talking with that dude? He's annoying. Really, really annoying. "Yeah, I can probably meet you to do math homework. Ok…..great! See you then…bye."

Marshmallow makes googly eyes at Sabrina, "OOOooooooh, Sabrina's got a date with Colby!" I growl softly so they wouldn't hear.

Grimm blushes, "No, he just needs to catch up on math."

"Math's useless." I grumble. Grimm just laughs at me.

"Daph, Granny said she had to do some stuff, I have to get ready, she said there was some leftovers in the fridge to heat up."

"Got it!" Daphne bounces happily into the kitchen, Red and I following.

"How long have you known Colby Daphne?" Red's quiet voice asks.

She puts a finger to her chin, "For a long time, he was like a brother to me."

"So, I don't see what the big deal is with them anyway." I say, grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry.

"You're just jealous." Marshmallow says laughing.

"Me? Jealous? Ha, no." I say rolling my eyes. I was not, in any way possible, jealous. It was just stupid that suddenly she just wanted to spend time with him.

"Whatever." She says slowly. "Mr. Jealous Pants."

"Oh it's on now!" I say, grabbing her and tickling her.

"STOP IT!" She screams happily, trying to get away. I keep tickling her, Red giggling softly at the scene.

"Puck," My name being called makes me stop what I was doing and turn around to face Sabrina, hell, I didn't care if I called her Sabrina or not. She had curled her blue hair, small ringlets around her face. She put on a light blue skirt with a ruffled white shirt. She was H-O-T. Ok, snap out of it you idiot. But she was hot, and cute, and beautiful, at the same time. I had no idea where all these thoughts came from as I stared at her. "Puck." I come back to reality.

"What Grimm? Can't you see I'm busy?" I gesture to the hold I still had on Daphne.

"Well I wanted to ask if you could change my hair back. Please." She looks at me.

"Why should I?"

She shrugs, "Because I want to look normal…and you're my…friend." I cough on my own spit.

"Friends? That's you reason, I'm your _friend?" _

"Ya." She nods. Her eyes look at me pleadingly. I sigh, standing up.

"Fine." I touch the top of her head, her hair slowly turning to normal, but staying blue at the tips. "But you get to keep that bit, for a reminder." I chuckle to myself.

"Thanks Puck." She says softly. I nod, my hand falling from the top of her head, now fingering the blue tips of her hair.

"No problem." I say just as soft. I suddenly pull away, turning to my normal self again. "No go work on that stupid stuff with numbers in it." I turn away and fly up the stairs to my room.

**SPOV:**

He seemed, normal almost. I said I was his friend, his friend. It seems like were more mortal enemies. I finger the tips of my hair, still blue. I liked it. And his voice was cute soft. Wait, did I just say that? No, he's not cute, he's disgusting, gross, funny, and adorable. Aargh, snap out of it Sabrina.

"Well that was entertaining!" Daphne says trying to break the silence.

"I have to…um… go." I turn to the door, grabbing my purse from the jacket hook.

"Have fun!" Daphne calls.

"It's math, how can that be fun?"

'Colby!" I hear her yell as I close the door. On the walk to the Blue Fairy's Cafe, all I can think about is one guy, Puck.

**A/N: A little bit of Puckabrina fluff in there! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right now, so you can have a double update since I've been gone for so long! Favorite, Follow, and Review! DISCLAIMER VOTING TIME! This will be for not the next chapter, but for the chapter after that.**

**-Sabrina**

**-Colby**

**-Not Insane Red**

**-Relda**

**-Puck, again. (Not crying this time though.)**

**VOTE!**


	5. Kissing and Admitting

**A/N: I promised! And here it is! Hope you enjoy. But you may not, because it's going to have some Colby/Sabrina fluffiness in it. Also, Puck and Daphne have a little talk. Dun Dun Dun! Disclaimer time!**

**Canis: She does not own Sister's Grimm. Michael Buckley does, if anyone says they own it, I will personally tear them apart.**

**Me: *Quivering* Um... ok… I don't own it... ever… (To Readers) Help me…..**

**Canis: (Also to readers) Do not own Sister's Grimm…EVER….**

**Me: STORY TIME! YAY!**

**SPOV: **

I push Puck out of my head as I throw my arms around Colby.

"Hey Bri. I see you fixed your hair. But you didn't get all of it out." He touches the blue tips, which everyone seems to be doing now.

"Ya, um, I kinda left it that way, it's cute." I tell him. He looks up at my face, slowly touching my nose with his finger.

"It is cute, but you're cute all the time." I blush.

"So, math homework?" I ask nervously, sliding into a booth on the opposite side of him.

"Ya, but I ordered you hot chocolate with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles." Blue comes out and gives me the hot chocolate just as he finishes saying that. I take a sip.

"Yum, thanks for remembering." He used to order me the same thing when we were younger. He nods, setting the huge math book on the table.

I stand, moving to sit next to him so I can see the book. "So, I'm confused about this part." He says, pointing to an example in the book.

"Well, that's easy, you just have to do this." I say, grabbing the pencil from his hand, writing down the steps on a napkin.

"Oh, ok. Great, that was all I needed. We can hang out for a little now." I look at my cell.

"Well, I promised Daph I would help her with a project from school." I partially lied, she did have a project I was going to help with, but it wasn't due for a while.

"I'll walk you home." He stands with me,

"Um…ok." He hands me my purse. I smile at him gratefully, him following me out of the café.

"Shall we go?" He offers his arm to me, smiling goofily. I laugh.

"Of course." I slide my arm through his, us talking in British accents, and laughing at how horrible they were. We made it back to Granny's house, us now talking normally. "I'm so glad you moved here." I say.

"Me too." He looks into my eyes, his dark chocolate ones glittering. He grabs me and gives me a hug. I pull away, a blush creeping up my face. "Bri?"

"Ya?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I say shocked. "I will always trust you."

"Good." I give him a confused look. He grabs my shoulder and his lips press lightly to mine…

**PPOV:**

I was in my room, on my trampoline, looking at the clouds.

"Puck?" I hear Marshmallows name call. "Please don't let the monkeys get me!" I laugh, I got rid of them, don't know why, just did. "I'm coming in." I close my eyes, sighing. I feel the trampoline shift, making my eyes open slightly. Daphne sits down next to me. "Puck," She says softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Sabrina?" My eyes fly open and I sit up.

"NO!" I yell. One of her eyebrows raise. I cough, "I mean, no, she's gross."

"Right." She touches my face lightly. "You're growing more."

"It's her fault. Stupid puberty disease." I mumble, falling back down onto the trampoline.

"You don't like it when she spends time with Colby do you?" She asks.

"No, I don't." I say. I hate it. A lot. Colby this, Colby that. Were gonna do math!

"She used to spend time with you all the time. Now she doesn't. Its nice he's here, but it messed up everything." She says softly.

"What, it's just not fair that she spends all her time with him. She was the one who said we were friends."

Her face lights up, "Maybe it's a good thing!"

"How is it a good thing?"

She crosses her arms, "I'm not telling you."

I cross my arms, sitting up again. "Why not?"

"You have to admit it, then I will tell you."

I didn't like where this was going, "Admit what?"

She smirks, "That you like Sabrina."

I cough, "No way, I do not like her, at all."

"Fine, I won't tell you, ever." She stands up, moving toward the edge of the trampoline.

"Please tell me!" I yell at her. She keeps walking, hopping off the trampoline, heading towards the door of my room. "Wait!" I fly over to the door, slamming it shut, just as she was opening it. She looks at me and blinks. I take a deep breath. "I like Sabrina. A lot. A ton. I think I love her." She smiles at me.

"Well Flyboy, let's get started."

**A/N: YAY! Yes this chapter is a bit short, but I think its ok since I wrote you two chapters! Love all of you! REVIEW! I'll give you a Puck Doll!**


End file.
